


(i'll be your) best kept secret

by ShippingEverything



Series: you love me like- [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Outing, Secret Relationship, Walk Of Shame, references to England-Romano-Canada bffship because come on this is me, several references to sex but no actual sex, sort of???? its an accident and the outing int like meant in a bad way???, the inevitable return of gushy and in love romano, vaguely works for 9. with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He had </em>a boyfriend<em>, a boyfriend who brought him dumb flowers that he was allergic to and took him out on secret dates and held his hand even if Lovino was too embarrassed to actually ask him to do so, a boyfriend who </em>loved <em>him. Nothing could ruin thi-</em></p><p><em>"Okay, I was going to stay quiet until you went to your room, but you are </em>adorable<em>."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'll be your) best kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner" by Fall Out Boy
> 
> So I read this exr fic (im really into les mis these days) and it had this premise and because I'm trash, I wanted to do something similar. Also, this is just, such a nice idea, like someone being caught sneaking in while someone else is sneaking out. Amazing.

"Must you go, cariño?" Antonio whined, mouthing at Lovino's collarbone and doing a wonderful job of distracting Lovino from getting dressed.

Lovino pushed his boyfriend–his _boyfriend_!–back. "Yes, if I don't get back before 8, Matthew'll- mmfph, goddamn you, stop that, don't kiss me you–"

Lovino was cut off once again as Antonio started licking into Lovino's mouth. Lovino knew that he should shove him off, that he had to get going, but he hadn't quite memorized the exact shape of the inside of Antonio's mouth yet. That, and Antonio was downright _sinful_ with his tongue.

After several long, warm minutes, Lovino pulled away. His shirt was even more wrinkled and he still hadn't managed to get his jeans on.

"I have to go now, really, or Matthew will be up when I get back. I'm stealing a pair of your pants."

When Lovino finally managed to worm himself out of Antonio's arms and get out of the bed, the Spaniard let out a whine that made Lovino want to climb back in and stay there forever. With a single look back at Antonio–draped on the bed, less than half of his body still under the sheets, blessedly naked and eternal in the early morning sun–that honestly did more harm than good, Lovino left the room, tiptoed throw the rest of Antonio's apartment–because Francis had passed out on the couch _again_ –and began his journey to his own home. He got a few looks, which, okay, he understood.

His hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled and he knew that Antonio had left _at least_ one hickey, the possessive bastard, so he pretty much looked like the textbook definition of Walk of Shame, but Lovino still couldn't stop the smile that graced his face whenever he thought of the previous night. It had been amazing, as sex with Antonio always was, as it had been for the last four months that they'd been dating–And it was still a novelty to Lovino; Antonio Fernandez, dating _him_ –butthis time came with whispers of _Amorcito_ and _Ciccio_ and _Hermoso_ and _Tatino_ and _Te quiero_ and _Ti amo_ between fevered kisses and stretched within moans. Lovino felt like something magic had happened, like their relationship had passed the fragile stage where they’d been afraid that the weight of their friends' excitement and expectation could crush it.

 _Who knows_ , Lovino thought as he stepped into his flat, _maybe we'll even be ready to tell everyone soon._

With that thought in mind, Lovino did an incredibly embarrassing and breathtakingly dorky little happy dance, trying to stay as silent as possible because Matthew would still be asleep. He had _a boyfriend_ , a boyfriend who brought him dumb flowers that he was allergic to and took him out on secret dates and held his hand even if Lovino was too embarrassed to actually ask him to do so, a boyfriend who _loved_ him. Nothing could ruin thi-

"Okay, I was going to stay quiet until you went to your room, but you are _adorable_."

Lovino jumped and wheeled around, hand clutching his key like a knife, as if that would do any harm to-

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?" Gilbert replied, as if this was completely normal. Lovino took a second to slot in the pieces: It was ridiculously early, Gilbert was casually lounging on his couch, Matthew was nowhere to be found, and Gilbert's state of disarray was only slightly better than Lovino's.

"Oh my fuck, you're banging my roommate," Lovino choked out, immediately followed by, "Dear god, I need a drink."

Gilbert followed him into the kitchen–where Lovino started on nothing stronger than a pot of coffee, despite his dramatic claim–and rolled his eyes. "It's not even that big of a deal. We don't even have like, a label on this or anything."

" _Yet_." Lovino hissed. "Do I need to give you the 'If you hurt him' speech?"

Gilbert laughed, "I'm honestly more concerned about _him_ hurting _me_. I mean, we drafted up kink lists a while ago and you'd _never_ guess that a guy like him is into-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, I will pay you to never tell me about your sex life with Matthew _ever again_. _Please_."

"Yeah, like you haven't seen your fair share of weird kinks." Gilbert snorted and poked at the space where Lovino's neck met his shoulder. "Are you sleeping with a vampire? 'Cause you've got marks all over your neck."

"That bastard, I'm going to need to go on a concealer run."

Gilbert laughed again, only to have a hand slapped over his mouth when movement was heard in the next room.

As soon as Lovino let go, Gilbert grinned at him like the cat that caught the canary. "Sooooooo," He drawled, all faux-casual and politeness, "This isn't a normal ‘coming back from a late night’, it's a super secret _Walk of Shame_."

Lovino rubbed a hand over his face. "Yes. Don't tell Matthew."

"Haha, no problem, but who was it? Was it Fran? Do you not want Birdie finding out you slept with his favorite cousin?" Lovino couldn't see his own expression, but apparently his disgust at the suggestion translated into a hilarious facial expression. "Okay, not Fran. Eyebrows, then? Afraid that he'll be mad that you two got it on without him? He'd probably be up for joining, I'm pretty sure threesomes were on- Ouch!"

"I said, no more about Matthew's kinks!"

"Actually, you said no more about his sex li- Ow, okay _fine_! No more sex stuff."

"Good." Lovino took a sip from his coffee. Gilbert continued to stare at him. Lovino sighed. "Antonio."

Gilbert gasped, "Holy fucking shit. When did this happen?"

"A while ago." Lovino shrugged and ignored Gilbert's indignant noises. "Now shut up before you wake up Matthew."

"Too late for that," Matthew's voice yawned from his bedroom doorway. The Canadian was wearing a shirt with some German slogan on it and boxers and he had several extremely conspicuous hickeys. He came into the kitchen, stole Lovino's coffee, and gave Gilbert a drawn out kiss.

"I am literally _right here_!" Lovino yelled when Gilbert's hand started slipping up Matthew's shirt.

Matthew made a considering noise. "Later then." He smiled at Lovino's disgusted splutters and leaned on the counter next to Gilbert before continuing, "Now, what are we hiding from me?"

"Lovino's having regular sex with 'Tonio!" Gilbert said, rushed out like an overexcited child with a secret.

Lovino rolled his eyes at Matthew's concerned look. "We're dating."

"Fucking finally," Matthew sighed, as of he hadn't just been ready to go knock some sense into Antonio with a hockey stick. "Who am I allowed to tell?"

Lovino frowned and pulled out his phone to ask Antonio, only to suddenly see that he'd received a bunch of messages since last night. He immediately opened up the ones from Antonio, which started with _Oh my God Francis heard us and he told e v e r y o n e_ and ended with _But don't think that means I mind you being loud! Because I really really like it!_ He sent back a quick _It's fine, Gil and Matt caught me sneaking back in anyway_ , and put it back in his pocket, ignoring the millions of messages from all of their friends.

"Everyone already knows. Francis."

Gilbert ran into Matthew's room and returned with his phone, snickering. "Fran was live-texting me the whole ordeal. I don't understand why he didn't just leave, but hey, to each their own."

Lovino rolled his eyes as his phone vibrated. _This is okay, right?_ the message read, immediately followed by _I still really like you and I still really want to be dating_. Lovino clicked his tongue. He had wanted to tell everyone when he and Antonio decided they were ready, but...

 _Of course it is you dummy_ , he texted back, _They may be annoying leeches, but I'm not going to let our friends pull me away from my boyfriend_.

Antonio sent back a string of heart eye emojis. Lovino grinned down at his phone and scolded Matthew and Gilbert for making out in the kitchen again.

They _were_ his friends, no matter how annoying they were, and besides, nothing could ruin this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr](http://www.bisexualwilliampoindexter.tumblr.com)   
>  [My ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/~nerdyfanchick)   
>  [Twitter: @nerdyfanchick](http://www.twitter.com/nerdyfanchick)


End file.
